


Fly Me To The Moon

by mew_blueberry



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della fucked up, Duck Twins, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Swearing, Thinking About the Future, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_blueberry/pseuds/mew_blueberry
Summary: Della and Donald and space through the ages.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent Duck twins content, why not?

The starry sky stretched endlessly above as the 9-year-old Duck twins, Donald and Della, lay sleepily in the grass outside the farmhouse on their grandma’s farm. 

“That’s Ursa Major,” Della explained, pointing at a section of the silver-speckled darkness. “And that’s Ursa Minor. I think Mars should be around here somewhere too.” 

Della quickly scanned the abyss for the red planet, shaking her head as she found nothing, before settling back into simply observing. 

“I guess not,” She smiled, glancing at her twin. “Maybe it’s hiding.” 

She giggled for minute, but then stopped suddenly, realising Donald wasn’t laughing with her. She frowned slightly and sat up fully, shifting herself so she was facing her brother. 

“Are you okay Don?” 

She got no response, but saw her brother staring vaguely past the sky they were observing. Della waved her hand in front of his face, frowning deeper. 

“Helloooo? Earth to Donald Fauntleroy Duck? Do you copy?” 

At that, Donald flew to his feet and looked around, eyes wide, only stopping when he saw Della looking at him, frowning. 

“Huh?” 

“Don, I asked if you’re okay, you seemed completely out of it.” 

Don shook his head wildly, before blinking. “Yeah, I’m fine, nothing to worry about.” 

Della crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her twin. “Are you sure?” 

Donald paused for a second, analysing the grass below them, before turning back to his sister wearily and sighing. “Honestly, Della, I was just thinking about when we’re older. We’re close now, but what if we drift apart-” 

“Stop,” Della said, booping the end of his beak gently. “We will always be friends and we will always be together. We’re twins, Donnie! We’re never gonna drift apart!” 

Donald chuckled gently and booped Della in return. “Sure, Dumbella. We will always be best friends.” 

“Pfffffft, Dumbella.” 

“You called me Donald Fauntleroy, this is payback!” 

“Payback, schmayback, fight me Donald!” 

“Maybe I will.” 

The two paused for a second, before bursting into laughter and simultaneously collapsing back into the grass and sighing in unison at the star-speckled abyss above them. They lay for a bit in silence, but Della returned to pointing out the constellations and planets to a quiet, but listening, Donald. The future seemed daunting, but why focus on that when there’s a whole sky to explore. 

\-- 

Living solely in the present felt irrelevant when the Duck twins found themselves lying in that same patch of grass 9 years later under the same sky they were observing as ducklings. While exam stress was finally being lifted off their shoulders, another much bigger weight was replacing it: college, which loomed like a monster the twins finally couldn’t fight coming to finish them off. 

So, Donald and Della lay there, staring at the endless abyss they would grimly compare to their futures blankly, dozing in a post-exam haze. Every now and again one of them would drift too deeply and start snoring, only to be rudely elbowed by the other, or Della would point out something and Donald would nod in vague recognition, however they most sat in a heavy-but-comfortable silence. The cool breeze ruffled their feathers, providing much needed relief from the suffocating heat that dominated the daytime and making them shiver slightly, it also rustled the grass and the trees that bordered the fields on the farm gently.

After the long stretch of silence, Della finally spoke, whispering so she didn’t disturb Grandma or either of their cousins in the farmhouse. “Don, what do you think college will be like?” 

The worry tainting his sister’s voice caught Donald off guard. “Just like this hopefully.” 

“What do you mean?” Della glanced at her brother, frowning slightly. 

“Us, together, going through life, one step at a time,” He stared into the sky, eyebrows furrowed gently. “And even if we go different paths, we’ll still be us.” 

“That’s fucking sappy,” Della chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“Fuck off,” Donald grumbled, flipping himself so he was face-down on the grass. “I came here to have a good time and I’m currently feeling so attacked right now.” 

Della let herself collapse back into the grass gently. “Don’t be so dramatic, you’re gonna start to sound like Gladdie if you aren’t careful.” 

“I have never been offended in my life,” Donald’s muffled voice replied. 

“See what I mean?” Della smirked, and then smiled gently and let her voice soften with it. “Besides, I never said being sappy was a bad thing. You’re right, we’re always gonna be us, the trademarked Duck Sluts.” 

“You’re never gonna let that dumb highschool nickname go, are you?” Donald turned his head from the grass to his sister, scowling slightly. 

Della sat up and turned to her twin, giggling slightly. “Nope! It’s sticking.” 

“Why? It’s dumb and rude and probably classes as bullying.” 

“Because it’s dumb and rude and I find it extremely funny, Mr Outlasted-The-Drake-Mallard.” 

Donald smirked and rolled his eyes before flipping himself back onto his back, so he was staring at the sky once more, pausing and sighing. 

“Still, what do you think the future’s gonna be like?” He sighed, a little later on. 

Della huffed a laugh and pointed to the sky. “Reading the stars, I see you and I exploring space.” She said, whispering the last word. 

“Be realistic,” Donald sniggered. “Space? Really?” 

“I mean, yeah, go about the galaxies, land on the moon, the whole shebang.” 

This time it was Donald’s turn to huff a laugh. “Welp, when you go up there, don’t forget to take me with you.” 

“I said you and I, Donnie,” Della sighed, smiling slightly. “I’d never leave you.” 

\-- 

Della groaned as she woke up, blearily looking around at the dusty, grey desert that surrounded her. She dimly registered something extremely heavy on her leg, and the same leg feeling like it’d been dipped in sulfuric acid, before she noticed the overwhelming heavy feeling in her lungs and she was suddenly wide awake and gasping like a fish in a fisherman’s net. The crack in her helmet told her everything she needed to know as she desperately searched her wrecked surroundings, delightfully spotting the pack of Oxy-chew Gyro had stored in the ship’s hold (“just in case something goes so wrong you end up lost in space like the impulsive wreck you are, Della Duck”) and leaning to reach for it slowly, trying to shift her trapped leg through the aching pain so that she could make up for any lost distance, grabbing the gum, pulling her helmet off and popping a stick in her mouth. She chewed for a second before gagging slightly at the taste, sticking her tongue out as she made a face and checking the packet of the gum. 

“BLACK LIQUORICE!” She cried in dismay. “I’m gonna murder Gyro when I get back.” 

At that, Della frowned and looking around the landscape, scratching her head. 

“Where am I anyways?” 

She directed her gaze up, catching a glimpse of the looming remains of the Spear of Selene, the Earth lit up like one of the marbles Uncle Scrooge had given her and Donald when they were young reflected in the dented, but untarnished, titanium alloy. Her eyes widened as she craned her head around to stare, choosing to focus on the blue planet rather than the immediate peril.

“Wow,” She whispered, before frowning and looking down at the dust below her. “Maybe I’m on a planet? No, we’re way too close. Artificial satellite? Don’t be silly, Della, you’d have fallen off by now and the ground would be metallic not dusty. That means... I’m on the moon... or an asteroid.” 

Della placed her hands behind her on the floor and tried to wrench herself up to investigate further, but the shifting of metal and a sharp stab of pain pulled her back to reality and she collapsed, gasping. 

“Aw phooey, how am I even going to get off this space rock if I can’t even get my leg out from under the engine by myself?” She stared at her leg, narrowing her eyes and frowning slightly, before the metal shifted again and the jets above her caved, hurtling towards her before stopping just short of crushing her. “Whatever, staying here is probably more of a death wish than I can afford, so I’m gonna have to find some way to get out.” 

Della kicked the wreckage again, this time causing the precariously-balanced metal to just groan and a picture fluttered down to lie next to her. 

“I bet the cockpit is still somewhat intact up there,” She muttered, before picking the picture up and sighing at its contents and looking back up to the Earth, frowning guiltily as tears built up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, boys. I should’ve listened to your Uncle Donald, he had every reason to hate me going up, now look where I am.” 

Della sighed and hung her head, looking at the picture again. It was her, Donald, and Uncle Scrooge standing around a wicker basket containing three eggs. Della laughed tearfully, her voice coming out hoarse, before looking back up to home, remembering a promise made long ago. 

“I’m sorry, Don. Really really sorry. I should’ve waited, I should’ve had you with me like I promised. I shouldn’t have left you,” At that Della started sobbing, tears running in streams off her feathers, putting water on the surface of the moon for the first time. “I’m so so sorry, I fucked up so badly.” 

When the tears started to slow, Della felt like an hour or so had passed, although she couldn’t know for sure. She gasped slightly, before looking back up at the Earth and rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. 

“I guess I’d better figure out how to get my leg out so I can try to get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is:  
> https://diamondsnowflakes.tumblr.com/


End file.
